


Nog

by Sage (sageness)



Category: due South
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie and Turnbull make Christmas happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/gifts).



"No-og, no-og, it's thick, it's creamy, it's—damn!" Dewey broke off and coughed. "It has a kick."

"Ren and Stimpy?" Frannie asked him as she passed. "Really?"

"It's catchy, so sue me!" Dewey took another cautious sip and sang quietly, "It's better than bad, it's good."

Frannie shook her head. "You weren't supposed to have any yet. Renfield isn't done adding the rest of the egg nog, but, you know, enjoy the spiced rum."

"Oh, fantastic," Dewey called. At Harding's raised eyebrow, he added, "Don't worry, sir, I'm off duty."

"You're damned right you are." 

"Pardon me." Turnbull sidestepped his way through the crowd to the punch bowls and emptied his two cartons of egg nog into them. He did a little more magic with nutmeg and a grater, another measure of rum, and then with a flourish pronounced the nog: "Perfect! Please allow me to serve."

Frannie sipped happily at her cup of cold, creamy goodness, and Elaine slipped one last gift under the tree. Welsh caught Frannie's elbow. "Can we get this show on the road, maybe?"

"Sure, Harding," she said, smiling. Then she turned and yelled, "All right, who's passing out the gifts? Where's my brother? Ray!"

"What?" Ray was over at his desk with Fraser and Dief, as always, and Ray and Dief both had that glazed look, like Fraser was doing one of his extra-long Inuit stories again.

"Gifts!" Frannie yelled.

"Ah, gifts," said Fraser, and then he pushed open the swinging door to the corridor and called, "Inspector? Gifts, sir."

A moment later, Inspector Thatcher and ASA Kowalski came in, Frannie had shoved a Santa hat down over Ray's spiky hair, and Ray was tossing the first present into Huey's ready hands. "Jingle Bells" started playing on the tinny old radio in the corner, and for once, absolutely everyone in the bullpen seemed happy. Frannie looped her arm through Elaine's. "Merry Christmas," she said softly.

"You, too." Elaine leaned her head against Frannie's and hummed in contentment.


End file.
